Descendants 2
Descendants 2 the sequel to the 2015 film Descendants and second installment. It was written by Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott, who also served as executive producers on the project. The film was directed by Kenny Ortega, who also served as executive producer and choreographer. It was released on July 21, 2017.'Descendants' Sequel Set At Disney Channel Disney Channel Plans ‘Descendants’ Sequel for Summer of 2017 Synopsis The story deepens in the music-driven sequel to the global smash hit Descendants, as the teenage sons and daughters of Disney's most famous villains —Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay (also known as Villain Kids, or VKs) — try to find their place in idyllic Auradon. When the pressure to be royally perfect becomes too much for Mal, she returns to her rotten roots on the Isle of the Lost where her archenemy Uma, the daughter of Ursula, has taken her spot as self-proclaimed queen of the run-down town. Uma, still resentful over not being selected by Ben to go to Auradon Prep with the other Villain Kids, stirs her pirate gang including Captain Hook's son Harry and Gaston's son Gil, to break the barrier between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon, and unleash all the villains imprisoned on the Isle, once and for all. Plot Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos brew something in a cauldron. Mal declares that they'll give Auradon a taste of evil. Opening her spell book Mal recites "Wicked ways beneath the skin, let all who taste it now join in." With that, Jay and Carlos pour apples into the cauldron. They all begin singing Ways to Be Wicked as they pass out the spelled apples to everyone at Auradon Prep, including the staff and their friends. Everyone who takes a bite becomes mischievous and begins doing whatever pops in their mind. The VKs lead everyone to the front lawn, where Mal has spray-painted the statue of King Beast green and purple. They finish the music number with the VKs impressed with their work. A zoom in and out of Mal's eye reveals the revolution was nothing more than just her imagination. In reality, life in Auradon is the same as it was. However, Mal has changed a great deal; she is now blonde and dressing the part of a princess. Ben watches as Mal attempts to speak to a mob of reporters eager to have her opinions and answers. However, when the subject of the current status of Maleficent (who is still a gecko) is brought up, Ben steps in and ends the interview. Fairy Godmother shoos the reporters away. Ben and Mal attempt to have a moment, by Evie pulls Mal away to have her fitted for her dress. Inside the dorm room, Evie pulls the zipper at Mal's dress and Mal said that she can't breath. Evie said that she can breathe after the cotillion. After, Mal asks Evie if she ever wondered what it would be like if the were back on the Isle of the Lost. Evie calls Mal silly and says of course not. On the TV in the room, Snow White reports on Mal and Ben, generally the cotillion. She says that Mal counts down the days to the cotillion to become a lady of the court. Mal remembers, then pulls out her spellbook and utters a spell to help her remember. Evie argues to Mal that the spellbook should be in the museum next door, which contains the Fairy Godmother's Wand and recently, Evie's magic mirror. Later outside, Jane, the daughter of the headmistress Fairy Godmother, questions Mal about decorations for the cotillion, as she is in the decorating commitee. Ben arrives and Mal leaves. Jane asks Ben about the glass mosaics, and shows him a Snow White themed one, a Beauty and the Beast themed one, and the last one shows Ben on a knee facing Mal at the left side. Ben tells Jane to make sure Mal's eye color was green. Jane shows him three samples, and he chooses the darkest shade. In Evie's dorm, Evie is fitting Chad with a cape. He suggests peacock feathers, and in turn Evie tells him when she sees him, she thinks of fake fur. When Chad leaves, Doug shows her the cost of the items. Evie exclaimed about how much money she has, and Doug says she can use it to buy a castle, and that way she won't need a prince. Evie tells him that she does not need one when she has Doug. In the halls, Mal opens her locker. Ben sees her spellbook and remarks, and Mal pretends she does not remember it was there. Ben then shows her a present- a purple motorcycle. He says a new present for every even day of the week, because he did not realize Mal was even more pretty. Then he reminds her about a picnic with his favorite foods on Thursday. Mal says it is next Thursday. Ben shows her a text, and Mal tells she was bluffing. She dashes off to class. After, a fencing match reveals that Jay is the captain of the team. He beats them all except for a last masked opponent who succeeds in disarming Jay. It is revealed that it was Lonnie. She asks to be on the team, but Chad shows them a rulebook. Jay must turn Lonnie down. In Carlos' room, Mal comes in and shows him a truth gummy, so he can tell Jane how he really feels about her. Then, Chad enters the room and asks to use the 3-D printer as it is faster and has hacks. Carlos asks how Chad got in, who replies he copied the key the last time he was there. Carlos tells Chad to go out and leave the key. Continuing, Mal offers the gummy. Instead, Dude eats it and he becomes a talking dog. Back in the isle of the Lost, Ursula's daughter Uma is first seen as her crew , including her friends Harry Hook, and Gil Gaston are watching a broadcast in Ursulas' fish and chips shop on The Isle Of The Lost of Mal and Ben's planned coronation. Uma and her best friend Harry mock her through the broadcast calling her a poser, and traitor before the rest of the crew ( with some " encouragement" from Uma) join in the mockery with some even throwing their trays of food at the TV. Harry and Uma furiously envy themselves, and grind against Mal who she believes left them in the dirt, and turned her back on evil before Gill brings up her past. Having had enough of living in Mal's shadow, Uma decides to attempt an invasion of Auradon before she and her crew launch into a song about her plans to take over the kingdom. ( What's My Name?) The little celebration is then interrupted by Ursula, Uma's mother who orders her to shut up and finish the dishes in the kitchen. Uma promises her crew that as soon as she sees an opportunity to take over Auradon she will take it, and that her name will be remembered before throwing Gill out for calling her Shrimpy. Later, Mal and Ben are sitting together on their picnic date nearby the lake. She feeds him a horsd'oeurve which Ben remarks is the best thing in the world. Ben said that she made every single dish Mrs. Potts Made for his parents. He asked Mal if it really took her three days to make it all, which she jokingly asks him not to even ask her. Cast The Descendants 2 *Dove Cameron as Mal, daughter of Maleficent *Sofia Carson as Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen *Booboo Stewart as Jay, son of Jafar *Cameron Boyce as Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil *China Anne McClain as Uma, daughter of Ursula *Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook *Dylan Playfair as Gil, son of Gaston *Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine *Mitchell Hope as King Ben, son of King Beast and Queen Belle *Brenna D'Amico as Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother *Dianne Doan as Lonnie, daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang *Jedidiah Goodacre as Prince Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming *Zachary Gibson as Doug, son of Dopey Villains References Category:Movies